


My Demons

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Demon Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was still hanging heavy and hot in the dungeon, but that didn't stop Castiel from immediately throwing Dean across the room. "So this is the thanks I get from giving you a great orgasm?" Dean asked with a smirk as he rose from the cold, concrete floor.</p><p>"No, this is the part where it gets rough," Castiel told Dean coolly. Dean raised his eyebrows, approaching Castiel.</p><p>"Roughness again? Aw, but I thought my little angel over here would wanna take my cock nice and slow," Dean cooed, and Castiel narrowed his eyes, and yanked Dean forwards so their bodies were pressed together.</p><p>"Don't underestimate me, Dean," he snarled, and Dean chuckled.</p><p>"I love when you get all revved up, Cas, it's just so cute," he said with a grin. Castiel growled, turning and slamming Dean up against the wall once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Seven was, 'Rough, biting, scratch,' and alright, this is a sequel to a previous work, and it will make soo sosososooo much more sense if you [head over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4394393) to read it!! (Btw, so so sorry for not posting, my computer got a virus so I had to get that sorted out!!)

The air was still hanging heavy and hot in the dungeon, but that didn't stop Castiel from immediately throwing Dean across the room. "So this is the thanks I get from giving you a great orgasm?" Dean asked with a smirk as he rose from the cold, concrete floor.

"No, this is the part where it gets rough," Castiel told Dean coolly. Dean raised his eyebrows, approaching Castiel.

"Roughness again? Aw, but I thought my little angel over here would wanna take my cock nice and slow," Dean cooed, and Castiel narrowed his eyes, and yanked Dean forwards so their bodies were pressed together.

"Don't underestimate me, Dean," he snarled, and Dean chuckled.

"I love when you get all revved up, Cas, it's just so cute," he said with a grin. Castiel growled, turning and slamming Dean up against the wall once again.

"I've said it before, and I will say it again. You should show me some respect," Castiel said slowly. Dean leaned in, brushing his lips with Cas'.

"But do you really deserve it when you just came on a filthy demon's fingers?" Dean whispered.

"Shut up," Castiel sneered. Dean smiled smugly.

"Make me." And then it was immediate lips on lips, furiously working against each other as Castiel pressed Dean harder into the wall. Their tongues slid together harmoniously as Dean's hands slid down Castiel's back, grabbing his ass and bringing his hips forwards so that their cocks slid together, and Castiel moaned at the friction. Then Dean smiled, throwing Castiel across the room so he hit the wall hard. 

"What the hell was that for?" Castiel croaked incredulously. Dean just shrugged, walking over to Cas. 

"Change of position. I like seeing you when you're pinned up against the wall, makes you look so helpless," he murmured, smoothing his hands over Cas' waist. Castiel glared at Dean who only chuckled, holding Castiel's chin in his hand. "Don't give me that look," he began, slipping a hand between them to grasp Castiel's cock. Castiel's eyes fluttered shut as his lips parted, and Dean kissed them softly as he worked his hand in a maddening rhythm. "We both know you love being so helpless, under someone's hand. You look so pretty when you are too," Dean whispered, nipping at the shell of Castiel's ear. Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders hard enough to bruise as he squirmed under Dean's relentless touch. "Aw, is it too much for you, baby?" Dean asked mockingly. Castiel gripped Dean's wrist hard enough to make Dean wince, and flashed blue eyes. 

"No, it isn't," he growled back, slowly releasing Dean's wrist. "But I'd like to see what too much is for you, Dean," he whispered, grabbing Dean and pulling him forward. Pushing him down, he pinned him to cold concrete floor, and Dean looked up at Castiel with rapture as he knelt down, then straddled Dean.

Dean took in a sharp intake of breath as Castiel curled firm fingers around his neck, and moved onto his stomach, biting and nipping at all the sensitive skin there. Then, he moved onto Dean's nipples and fuck, if that did not send Dean through the roof.

Dean was already seeing stars since Castiel had his fingers around his throat, though he made sure not to keep them there too tightly. But the sensations that ran through Dean had his palms desperately pawing at the floor. 

Castiel, the little fucker, had about the most skilled tongue, and he was using it to his advantage. He sucked and swirled his tongue, and bit until the hardened peaks were red. Pleased with the sight, he smiled, then took his hand away, Dean gasping a breath of air in response. "Aww, was that too much for you?" he asked Dean, who pounced, pushing Castiel down to the floor, and straddling him.

"Not quite, angel," he hissed, his grip tightening on Castiel's waist. Castiel chuckled, resting his hands on Dean's hips.

"Dean, I sense you're getting a little hostile. Is that because you're scared?" Castiel questioned, and Dean leaned forward, biting into Castiel's neck, then murmuring into it.

"How could I be scared of such a sweet, virginal angel like you, Cas?" Dean inquired softly, and Castiel brought his hands up to Dean's back, scraping his nails down to leave long red lines.

"Because I'm not always sweet," Castiel whispered, and Dean shivered at the tone of his voice. 

Castiel went to throw Dean up against the wall, but Dean held out his hand, blocking it. "The wall throwing stuff is getting old, babe," Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “We all know that you wanna assert your dominance to me, and we all know that you’re not quite on my level,” Dean told Castiel with a little grin. Castiel grit his teeth, and Dean chuckled. “You’re cute when you pout, sweetheart,” he cooed, and Castiel growled, books flying off the shelves of the bookcase. Dean looked over at them then at Castiel with a little smirk. “Hostile. Is it because you’re scared?” Dean asked, and Castiel pounced, switching the position once again, and pinning Dean to the floor. He looked Dean in the eyes, obviously impatient and obviously aggravated.

“Are you ever going to fuck me?” he asked. Dean grinned, yanking Castiel forward.

“What, foreplay isn’t enough for you?” Dean teased, throwing Castiel into the wall, back open and exposed, front facing the wall. Castiel turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see Dean walking towards him. “So impatient,” he murmured, trailing a finger down Castiel’s back and to the cleft of his ass. Castiel shivered when Dean slipped two fingers in with ease, and Dean simply chuckled. 

Dean’s fingers were precise, finding Castiel’s prostate in less than a second. Castiel let out a choked noise of pleasure to Dean’s great happiness. Castiel shamelessly spread his legs, and Dean ghosted his lips over Castiel's neck. "Greedy too," he whispered, pressing a kiss there. Castiel's hips twitched backwards after a merciless drag of Dean's fingers, and Dean smiled. "You really like having things up that perfect little ass of yours, don't you?" Dean said with amusement.

"And you really like to talk," Castiel retorted, and Dean grinned, slipping in a third finger, just to make sure that Cas was still stretched enough.

"Oh, but you like it, don't you, angel? You like when I whisper in your ear, when I let you know how much I wanna fuck you," Dean growled as Castiel desperately fucked himself back on Dean's fingers. Castiel only answered with a soft moan, and Dean grinned, pulling his fingers out. "You ready for what you've been waiting for?" Dean whispered as Castiel braced his hands against the wall.

“Will you shut up?” Castiel groaned. Dean laughed, positioning himself against Cas.

“Probably not,” he whispered as he slid into Castiel with one fluid motion. Castiel moaned at the feeling, and Dean admittedly did the same until he was flush against Castiel. “Fuck,” he cursed before he rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Tired already?” Castiel asked sympathetically with a smirk. Dean wiped it off his face, however, by slamming into Cas so that he jolted forwards.

“Not nearly,” he sneered, slamming into Castiel once again. Castiel groaned that time, and Dean grinned, fiercely keeping up the same harsh rhythm.

Dean bit into the skin of Castiel’s shoulder blades, sucking bruises until the skin there was red. Castiel reached behind him with one hand, desperately grappling for Dean who felt so different. Dean was so dark, so powerful now, and Castiel, who was made from pure light, was mixing with him, and it created the most wonderful of feelings.

Dean felt it too as he licked and kissed Castiel’s skin. He felt the pureness of Cas, the cleanness of him, and it was so tantalizingly sweet that Dean truly couldn’t resist it.

“So pure, so sweet and innocent,” Dean began, caressing a hand down Castiel’s side. “But are you really, Cas? That’s pretty dirty letting a Knight of Hell fuck you up against a wall,” he continued, and Castiel shoved his hips back.

“Yeah, but I’d say fucking an angel is pretty low for a big, bad demon, wouldn’t you?” he mused. Dean growled, and angled his thrusts in just the right way so that Castiel shut up. Well, kind of. “Dean!” he yelped as Dean drove straight into his prostate. Castiel’s nails scraped the walls as he let out a moan, and Dean smiled smugly behind him.

“Like getting fucked against the wall, don’t you?” Dean whispered as he nipped at Castiel’s neck. “I bet it feels so good to finally have a cock pounding into you, to finally have someone to claim you,” Dean growled the last part, digging his fingers hard into Castiel’s sides.

“Yes,” Castiel relentingly moaned, his head dropped forward as he panted, a familiar pleasure swelling inside of him. Dean grinned, thrusting only harder as he leaned closer to Castiel. 

“That’s my angel,” he purred into Castiel’s ear. Castiel shivered at the words, only focusing on the feeling of Dean, who was hitting that certain sweet spot with every thrust. Castiel couldn’t help but grind his own hips greedily back onto Dean’s, needing more of the sensations, more of Dean.

Dean slid his hands all over Castiel’s body, grasping any piece of skin he could reach. Then, he was struck with a wondrous idea as he brought his hands up, fingers brushing over Cas' nipples. It earned a slight gasp from Cas, so Dean pinched and tweaked until Cas was keening, moaning Dean's name over and over.

It was nearly sensory overload for Castiel who was panting, his hands clawing at the wall. He could already feel himself coming close to a sweet pleasure as Dean whispered in his ear. "C'mon Cas, come, come on my cock, not even a hand on you. I know you can, angel, I know you want to," he purred, and Castiel breathed open mouthed, his eyes squeezed shut as he chased the most tantalizing orgasm. He moaned as Dean, who was close himself, thrust particularly hard, and then Castiel was coming, breathlessly moaning Dean's name as his hips stuttered, and his legs went weak.

Dean groaned at the sight, his thrusts erratic as he watched Castiel breath harshly beneath him. He dug his hands hard into Castiel's hips, dropping his head forwards as he came, his body tensing, arousal burning inside of him before it faded, and he simply stood, draped over Castiel as the two breathed heavily together.

Dean eventually pulled out, stumbling back, then leaning forwards against the wall. "Damn," he breathed out, and Castiel huffed a breath of laughter. 

"You know, you're not too bad for a demon," Castiel told Dean, who grinned, looking over at Castiel.

"And you're not too bad for an angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo let me know what you thought and thank you so much for reading!! And [here's my tumblr](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com) if you wanna check it out :)


End file.
